


Can't be without You

by KingSkywalker7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, I did not intend to make this as fluffy as it is, Just kinda happened, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSkywalker7/pseuds/KingSkywalker7
Summary: Finn goes to see Rey after she has been gone in order to bury Luke and Leia's lightsaber. He misses her and he really needs to let her know just how much she means to him after everything they've been through.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Can't be without You

Staring out into the binary sunset, Rey couldn’t help but let her mind reflect on the series of events that had led her to this very spot. One month ago, the Resistance had finally put a stop to Emperor Palpatine and the First Order, successfully ending their reign of terror and restoring peace to the galaxy.

Had anyone told her a year ago that she would be one to put a stop to it once and for all, she might have laughed. Her? A scavenger from Jakku? Not a chance. She had resigned herself to the harsh life that she led. Doing everything she could just to survive one more day, hoping that she would eventually look upon the stars and see a ship coming. Coming to reunite her with her family. Coming to rescue her from that lonely pit of sand.

To be standing here now, a full fledged Jedi, was beyond anything that she could have imagined.

Before she could muse any further, she heard the signs of a ship approaching. Turning around, she could see an X-wing coming in to land not to far from where the Falcon was. A smile came to her lips as she sensed who was flying. Honestly, even if she couldn’t use the Force she would’ve known who it was. There was only person who would come to all the way to the Outer Rim, to a desert planet like Tatooine no less, just for her.

“Finn,” she thought, the smile on her face only growing bigger once the familiar figure hopped out of the cockpit. A smile just as big, if not more so, then hers lighting up his face as he approached. He stopped right in front of her, the tips of his boots almost touching hers.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

That was all the encouragement Finn needed to pull her into a hug, his arms wrapping her up tight. Rey felt a warmth that only seemed to come whenever she and Finn embraced and she did her best to return that feeling back. She buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath, just enjoying the presence of the person she cared most about.

“What are you doing here Finn?” she questioned, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes.

“I missed you,” he’s said. 

“Finn, I’ve barely even been gone for a month,” she replied.

“Which is about a month too long if you ask me,” he grumbled out as his brow furrowed, prompting a small giggle from Rey,

“I told you and Poe that I wouldn’t be gone that long.”

“I know I know. I remember exactly what you said when you were getting ready to leave. ‘Sorry guys but this something that I need to do by myself’” he recited, his voice pitching up to do an impression of her.

She slapped him on arm. “I do not sound like that,” she retorted.

“I hate to break it to you Rey, but you kinda do.” he teased, finally pulling back from the embrace they had been locked in. Rey immediately missed the warm confines of his arms. Something about hugging Finn always made her feel better.

“Well if you're done mocking me,” she replied. “You still haven’t answered my question. I’m sure there are things that ‘General Finn’ should be doing besides coming all this way to see me”

“Ugh. Don't remind me,” he said with a shake of his head. “Had I known that this gig was going to last after everything was over, I would’ve told Poe to give the job to someone else” he laughed.

Rey knew he was exaggerating. Finn would’ve never let anyone but him shoulder that responsibility. He cared too much to put that burden on them. It was part of what made him such a good person. A quick moment of silence passed as Finn just kept looking at her.

“Finnnn…” she exasperated.

“What? I told you I missed you” he said.

“You came all the way out here… just to tell me you missed me?”

“W-Well yeah but when you put it like that it sounds kinda dumb.” he stuttered out, his hand rubbing the back of his head. A nervous tick he had picked up from Poe.

Rey frowned a little. There was clearly more to what Finn was trying to say, but he seemed reluctant to do that. Which made Rey a little worried. In the time that she had known him, it was actually getting Finn to stop talking that was issue.

“Finn what’s wrong?” she asked, worry slipping into her voice.

Finn’s eyes skirted around, avoiding meeting her gaze, trying to find the words he wanted to say. Finally, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started talking

“Look Rey,” he started. “I know you said you needed time alone in order to do whatever it is you came out here to do. And I know that there’s a lot still to do in order to reverse all of the damage that the First Order caused. I get it. Really, I do. But, I wouldn’t be apart of any of this if I hadn’t run into you. And without you there, I don’t know, it all seems a little…less, you know what I mean?”

Rey could only stare and watch, wide eyed as words just kept spilling from out of him.

“And I know, that sounds selfish. There are people who’ve lost families, friends, everything because of the First Order but they’re still trying to help and here I am, moping because you weren’t around. It’s kind of silly when I think about it ” he laughed, though there was little humor in it. “But I can’t help the way I feel. I know that Poe and everyone else will always be there for me and I’ll do the same but it’s different with you” Finn said.

At this point, Finn grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes, almost willing her to understand everything he was saying. Every feeling that he was trying to convey.

“You’re my best friend Rey. You were the first person that ever looked at me like I was someone special. You made me want to live up to that look. To be someone worthy of it. And I feel like I can finally do that now. I need you in my life Rey, because I-I care about you. More than I care about my own life sometimes. So it doesn’t matter where you go or how long you’re gone, I’m always gonna come looking for you” he finished, a smile coming to his face.

A smile that Rey was having trouble seeing because of the tears welling up in her eyes. This man. This sweet, beautiful man. She tried to wipe away some of the tears but there was really no point. They were flowing freely down her face.

“Oh kriff Rey. What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to make you cry. Dammit, I knew I was gonna mess this up. I’m still not really good with words and feelings and…” 

Finn would have continued apologizing but he was cut off by the impact of Rey launching herself at him. Her arms wrapped so tightly around his neck it was almost uncomfortable. Almost. It seemed all too natural for him to slide his arms around her waist and return the embrace. It was easy to be with Rey like this.

“Thank you.” She managed to choke out. “Force Finn…just… thank you.”

Finn brought one of his hands up to the base of Rey’s neck, slowly massaging his fingers up and down, barely brushing some of her hair. Rey allowed his touch to comfort her, to help her get control of the myriad of emotions she was currently feeling. She was slowly able to get her breathing under control and push back the tears so that she could compose herself. It had taken a lot for Finn to admit all of that and she had to make sure that he understood that she felt the same.

“I’m so glad that I met you. Before all of this, I never had anyone to rely on other than myself. There wasn’t anyone I could trust and I felt so alone. There were so many nights that I used to stare at the stars, hoping for someone, anyone, to come looking for me. That I hadn’t been forgotten about. I could’ve left Jakku but I was scared because leaving would have meant accepting all of that. Staying meant that I could always keep those dreams alive. And then I ran into you Finn” She said.

“And you came back. Ran right back into the heart of the thing that scared you most, for me and… force Finn, It’s all I’ve ever wanted anyone to do. To care about me as much as you seemed to even though we’d barely known each other. When I saw you there with Han and Chewie, it was all of my dreams becoming reality and I’d never been so happy in my life. And then you fought Kylo and I remember seeing you laying in snow. You were so still and I…” the words catching in her throat as she thought back to that day, her hands coming to rest just above that terrible scar on his back. “I’ve never been more scared in my life. So afraid that you’d been taken away from me so soon after I found you. Before I could thank you for caring about me like no one else had.”

Pulling her face out of his neck, Rey pushed her forehead against Finns’, looking straight into his eyes, dark and wet as tears started too slowly trickle down his face.

“You’ve always been there for me Finn. From the very first step. You’ve always made me feel like I was so much more than a scavenger from Jakku. Always made me believe that even though I came from nothing, to you I would always be someone special. And I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to repay that favor. You’re my Home Finn. And I don’t ever wanna be without you again” she finished, a somewhat shy but still brilliant smile lighting up across her face.

A smile that Finn returned in full, his eyes crinkling slightly as they always did whenever he was truly happy about something. Standing there in the glow of the sunset, Rey thought he had never looked more handsome. 

It was that thought that had Rey leaning in before she could even really think about it, her lips lightly brushing up against Finns’ in a soft, chaste kiss. A kiss that took Finn only a couple seconds to respond to, his hand coming to rest right on her cheek as he deepened the kiss. For Rey, nothing had ever felt more perfect than this moment, right here, with the most amazing person that she knew. 

And as they slowly broke apart, eyes focused on each other with love written all over them, she knew that this was only the beginning. The future was still clouded with a large amount of uncertainty but so long as they were together, Rey was certain that everything would work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Like quite a few of you, I wasn't quite satisfied with the way TROS ended. So, I decided to write an extra scene so to speak that takes place right after where the movie ends. I hope I encapsulated both of these characters and their relationship well. Let me know what you think. And please forgive any writing or grammar mistakes. I tried to edit all of them but sometimes you just miss a few.


End file.
